


[Podfic] Your Wisdom and Your Waywardness

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [29]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Culture Shock, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofYour Wisdom and Your Waywardnessby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Seven times the Witchers of Kaer Morhen confused the hell out of their new human companions, and one time the humans confused them right back.
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	[Podfic] Your Wisdom and Your Waywardness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Wisdom and Your Waywardness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195571) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:18:52  
 **Size:** 13.2 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Your Wisdom and Your Waywardness - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-29/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack29_YourWisdomAndYourWaywardnesst_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Wishing everyone more treats and fewer tricks for a while.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
